Sexy Santa
by fantasyaddict95
Summary: Jace is smuggled into a Santa suit for Clary's holiday...festivites. sweet and sexy Clace. Happy Holidays to all!


_Disclaimer: I own nothing but my story ideas._

_Just a happy little holiday treat for all you MI fans! Enjoy!_

* * *

Jace Lightwood stared at himself incredulously in the mirror, his dumbstruck expression clearly matching what he was feeling. He was wearing bright red pants, a pointed red hat, and a heavy fur-lined red coat. Covering half his face was an itchy white beard that attached behind his ears with elastic.

Only one person could have ever talked him into this. Through the bathroom door of their shared apartment, that person came now. Jace, turning to his girlfriend of one year, shot her a reproachful look. Clary Fray, seeing him, burst out laughing.

"Oh my god, just look at you!" she said, leaning against the door and gasping for breath. Jace rolled his eyes, smirking.

"Remind me again how you talked me into this?" he asked. Clary, slowly regaining her composure, reached out and placed her hands on her boyfriend's broad shoulders, thicker than usual because of the fur.

"Oh no," she said sternly, "You are not backing out now. I promised Luke and my mom we'd be there for Christmas dinner." Jace groaned. "I know it's more of a mundane thing, but it's really important to me. My whole family's going to be there."

"Which is exactly why it makes me nervous," Jace admitted. Clary laughed.

"Wow, Jace. We fight demons on a daily basis and you're afraid of meeting a few relatives. They're not that bad, I promise. You've met my parents, haven't you?" Jace shrugged. He wrapped his arms around Clary's small waist.

"Yeah, I know. I know how important this is to you."

"Thank you," Clary said. She leaned forward, meaning to kiss him, but Jace stepped backwards at the last moment. He raised one hand in the signal to halt. Clary stared at him, bemused.

"_But_," said Jace teasingly, "You still haven't answered me."

"Answered what?" she implored, cocking her head to one side.

"Why, on _earth_, must I wear this thing?" Jace pointed to the godforsaken Santa suit. She chucked.

"I told you, Jace, every year in my family someone dresses up as Santa Claus and hands out gifts to the kids for Christmas."

"Yes, that's all well and good, but why me? Why do I have to wear the thing? You don't have to wear it, clearly." He gestured to her attire. Clary was wearing a sparkly black cocktail dress with heels and sleek tights. Her red curls spilled out over her bare shoulders, pinned back only with a glittery barrette. Jace stared at her, noticing her appearance for the first time since she'd stepped into the room.

"Speaking of," Jace said, "Did you borrow that from Isabelle?"

"This? No, actually. I picked it out myself. Why? Don't you like it?" she said, sounding self-conscious.

"No, I love it. You look great," he said, and she grinned at him, "I, meanwhile, look ridiculous." Clary threw her head back and groaned in exasperation.

"I couldn't have worn the suit even if I wanted to. Santa is a male figure, Jace, in the mundane world. Hence the beard."

"Well, then, why couldn't another guy in your family wear it? Why couldn't Luke wear it?" Clary smiled slyly.

"You're fresh meat," she said, "In my family, we like to pick on the fresh meat."

"Great," said Jace sarcastically, "That makes me feel tons better." Clary smacked him on the arm.

"I'm just kidding! Relax, Jace. You look fine, I swear. Jolly, even. Ho ho ho."

"What?" he said blankly.

"Nevermind," said Clary. She reached out to smooth his Santa coat.

"So, I guess we're really going to this thing, aren't we?" Jace said, sighing in resignation. He tugged at the hem of his coat, a look of distaste on his face.

"Yup, we certainly are," she said cheerily, "Besides, I know how much my family wants to meet my amazingly sexy new boyfriend." He laughed.

"Fat chance of that, considering what I'm wearing." Clary smacked his arm again.

"That kind of hurt, you know," he said jokingly.

"Oh, suck it up," said Clary. Jace moved closer to her. He lifted his hand and pushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"You know I wouldn't do this for anyone else but you," he said quietly.

"I _really_ appreciate it, Jace." They stood still for a moment, looking into each other's eyes. Then, she grinned all of a sudden, a mischievous look playing on her face.

"Actually," Clary said, "I kind of like the Santa suit on you. It's sexy."

"Seriously?" Jace asked, surprised.

"Totally." They stood there for a moment. Clary was smiling slightly, a glint in her green eyes.

"Well, Santa, aren't you gonna ask me what I want for Christmas?" she said. Jace smiled, deciding to play along.

"What do you want for Christmas, Clary?" In response, Clary leaned forward, and, standing on her tip-toes, kissed him, gently, through his beard. Jace closed his eyes for just a second before she drew away, but only slightly, so that when she spoke next, her breath, smelling of peppermint from the candy-cane he'd seen her eating earlier, tickled his skin.

"_You_," she breathed, "I want you." He shuddered involuntarily at the feel of her hot breath against his face.

"Clary, aren't you afraid we'll be late for the party?" he said, his voice coming out somewhat choked. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him even closer.

"It's okay," she said, "We'll just be a little bit late."

"Clary, not that I'm complaining, but since when are you so... forward?" Clary laughed. Once again, she pressed her lips to his, but more forcefully this time. She tasted like peppermint and flavored lipgloss. Jace found his resolve weakening. He kissed her back, relishing in the feel of her smooth lips against his. He brought his hands up to cup her face. Clary, not wanting sweetness, grabbed his hands and guided them towards her silk-clad hips. Jace obliged, secretly thrilled at his girlfriend for taking the initiative this time.

The kissing quickly became a battle of tongues. Clary pushed Jace with both her hands against the bathroom sink. She pressed herself against him, and Jace gasped, surprised by the sudden friction. Then, he didn't hesitate to pull her closer.

They broke apart, gasping. Jace was sweating underneath his heavy suit.

"We are definitely going to be late," Clary said, though she was grinning.

"If anyone asks, someone spiked the eggnog." Clary laughed, and kissed him again briefly. She looked up at him, her eyes dark with desire. Breathless, she said:

"What do you say we get you out of that Santa suit?"

Jace couldn't have agreed more.

"So," he said, as Clary guided him through the door to the bedroom, "If I'm Santa Claus, who are you?" Clary grinned. Grabbing him by his furry collar, she pulled him in close, kissed him, and then pushed him backward onto the bed. She climbed onto the bed, her vixen heels still on, and straddled him between her legs. Jace stared up at her, enraptured, and he struggled to retain his cool as she leaned forward, her chest pressing against his. She purred in his ear:

"Santa, baby, I am a _very_ naughty elf." All Jace could think was how this would be his best Christmas ever.


End file.
